zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Great Swords
Great Swords is the default weapon moveset of Ganondorf in Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends. They are described as a set of Great Swords brimming with dark power. This weapon type has a Darkness Elemental Attribute and its Strong Attack allows Ganondorf to fill his dark energy gauge in order to unleash the collected dark energy in a powerful attack. Ganondorf can also envelop himself in a shadowy shroud that resembles a shadowy version of his Ganon form. Ganondorf's Special Attack is a reference to Demise's second battle phase. Similar to Demise, Ganondorf charges up his sword with a lightning strike, then fires a lightning bolt by swinging it. Ganondorf's Level 3 weapons are the Swords of Demise, while their 8-Bit versions are the 8-Bit Magical Keys. The 8-Bit version only appears in Hyrule Warriors and is replaced by Ganondorf's Level 4 weapon in Hyrule Warriors Legends. His victory pose with this weaponset depicts him taking out his swords, breathing in, before violently smashing the blades into the ground, and then proceeds to chuckle and then laugh evilly as a shadowy apparition of Ganon appears behind him. Weapon Levels * Level 1 - Swords of Despair * Level 2 - Swords of Darkness * Level 3 - Swords of Demise **''Level 4'' - Swords of Demise + * 8-Bit - 8-Bit Magical Keys Theory Gerudo Fighting Style Ganondorf's dual Great Swords may be based on Gerudo Thief from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Gerudo Guard from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask as they also wield two swords in combat. This also indicates the possibility that Gerudo train in the art of wielding two swords in combat. Additionally both Ganondorf and the Gerudo Guards guard against attacks by crossing their dual swords together. Alternatively, Ganondorf developed the style himself and it was later adopted by the Gerudo Guards seen in Ocarina of Time. Ganondorf (in The Wind Waker) and Ganon (Ocarina of Time) are both known to dual wield swords/blades in final boss fights indicating it may be his preferred weapon style. Gallery Hyrule Warriors Great Swords Swords of Despair (Level 1 Great Swords).png|The Swords of Despair icon from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Great Swords Swords of Darkness (Level 2 Great Swords).png|The Swords of Darkness icon from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Great Swords Swords of Demise (Icon).png|The Swords of Demise icon from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Great Swords 8-Bit Magical Key (8-bit Great Swords).png|The 8-Bit Magical Keys icon from Hyrule Warriors Ganondorf Twilight Princess Costume (Hyrule Warriors).png|Promotional Render of Ganondorf (Era of Twilight Armor) holding one of his Swords of Despair from Hyrule Warriors Ganondorf Windwaker Costume (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Ganondorf (Era of the Great Sea robes) wielding his Swords of Despair from Hyrule Warriors Legends File:Hyrule Warriors Great Swords Swords of Despair (Render).png|Promotional Render of the Swords of Despair from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Great Swords Swords of Darkness (Render).png|Promotional Render of the Swords of Darkness from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Great Swords Swords of Demise (Render).png|Promotional Render of the Swords of Demise from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Great Swords Magic Circle Full Dark Gauge Strong Attack.png|Ganondorf's Strong Attack when the Darkness Gauge is full from Hyrule Warriors Category:Swords Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Enemy Weapons